


I'm here and I will never leave you

by ImagineThatTeenWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crush, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, First story, Fluff, Imagines, Love, Ngiht terror, Night, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Romance, Spooning, Stiles, Stiles Imagine, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Imagine, Terror, calm, imagine, sleep over, stiles Stilinski imagine, stilinski, teen, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineThatTeenWolf/pseuds/ImagineThatTeenWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine calming Stiles down after he has a night terror </p><p>(Stiles Stilinski x Reader oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here and I will never leave you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. Follow me on Tumblr: Imaginethatteenwolf
> 
> All stories on my Tumblr and one here are written by me. 
> 
> If you have any requests for imagines involving Stiles x reader ofr Derek x reader, please message me on my Tumblr otherwise they my get lost. I'm on my Tumblr everyday so feel free to talk to me or send me a request.

'Yes Sir, I'm sure. It's no problem at all.' You gave Sheriff Stilinski a small smile and a sincere look.

'I don't know about this, Y/N. I'm very grateful that you offered but I wouldn't want to put such a burden on you.' Sheriff Stilinski look over into the other room to make sure that Stiles was still talking to Scott and not worried about what you two were talking about.

'It's not a burden at all. Stiles is my friend and I will always be more than happy to help either of you out. When was the last time you got a full nights sleep?'

'It's been a while,' the Sheriff stated whilst scratching the back of his head.

'Then it's settled. Stiles can stay with me for a few nights whilst you get some rest. Don't worry about a thing. I can handle Stiles. Anyway, we can't have the Sheriff falling asleep on the job, can we?' You said with a chuckle.

'I guess not. Thanks, Y/N. It means a lot and I'm very grateful.' He turns on his heels slightly so that he is facing the room in which Stiles sat. 'Stiles! Come here, now!' Stiles flinched and sat up straight before running up to his father. 

'Y-yeah, Dad. What's up? What's wrong?' Stiles stuttered nervously.

'Get your pillow and enough clothes to last you a few days. You're going to spend some time with Y/N. I'm not too happy about it but it's Y/N's orders.'

'Dad, I don't think that's a good idea. I wouldn't want to keep Y/N awake. I'm too much for her to cope with. It's not fair on-'

'Stiles! It's fine, come on, we're friends. I'm helping your dad out. Go get your things. Don't worry about anything. I've got it covered. We will be fine.'

'O-okay. Only if you're sure.'

'Yes I'm sure. Now march your backside to your bedroom and get your things.' Stiles began to move quickly towards his bedroom and soon disappeared behind the door frame. 'Don't forget your pillow, Stiles!' You called after him.

'Y/N, you really don't have to do this.' 

'No Sheriff, I don't have to, but I want to. I really don't mind.' Stiles returned back to you and the Sheriff, pillow under arm and bag in hand. 'Ready Stiles? It's getting late so we should think about heading off soon.'

'Are you sure about this, Y/N? I really don't want to be a burden.'

'Stiles. You're not a burden. Say good night to your father, we're leaving now.'

'Okay, Y/N.' Stiles put his things on the floor and embraced his father. 'Good night, Dad. I will see you soon.' You picked up Stiles' things and took them out to your car. Once Stiles' bag and pillow were in the boot of your car you made your way back to the Stilinski's front door. Stiles made his way out of the house, his father following close behind. Stiles got into the passenger seat of your car and as you opened then drivers door Sheriff Stilinski thanked you for looking after Stiles. You nodded in return and entered your vehicle. 

After 15 minutes of driving you arrived at your house and it was completely dark outside. 

'Do you want to get to sleep or do you want to sit up for a bit?' You asked Stiles once you were inside of your house and settled down.

 

'I'm bet, I'm ready to drop off any second.' Stiles replied with a yawn and a stretch.

 

'Okay, you can take my bed. I will take my parents.'

'Only if you're sure, Y/N. I don't mind taking the sofa.'

'I'm sure, now get you're cute arse to bed.' You turned on your heels quickly and turned your back to Stiles. You hoped to God he did not hear that. You've have a huge crush on Stiles since you first met. He was this tall, thin, clumsy yet gorgeous boy whose smile melts your heart every time it makes an appearance. 

'What was that? Sorry I wasn't paying attention.' Thank heavens, you thought.

'I said get your arse to bed.' 

'Okay. Goodnight, Y/N.'

'Night, Stiles.'

 

**2 AM**

'NO! YOU CANT TAKE Y/N! STOP IT! PLEASE NO!' Stiles was having a night terror. You got up from your parent's bed and sprinted into your room. Stiles was sitting bolt upright in your bed. Legs kicking and arms tense. Stiles was screaming and shaking in a cold sweat. You ran straight up to the bed and sat behind him. Your legs were either side of Stiles so that he was in between your legs, his back to your chest. You wrapped you arms around him and pulled him close to you. One of his hands gripped yours tightly.

'Shhh, Stiles. It's okay, I'm okay. I'm here, I'm fine. Stiles there's nothing to worry about. We're okay.' Stiles' breathing slowed and his legs stopped shaking. The tears were still falling down his cheeks and his hand was still wrapped up in yours. You sat still, tangled together. After a while you stood up briefly and sat back down next to Stiles. You looked into his eyes and brushed away his tears with your thumbs.

'I'm sorry.' Stiles whispered in a crackled voice. 

'Don't be silly. Are you okay?'

'I think so. I just feel so stupid.'

'Don't say that. You're not stupid and you never will be. You're perfect, Stiles, you're just perfect.'

'Thank you, Y/N. For everything.'

'There is no need to thank me, sweetie. Do you want some water? Your throat sounds dry.'

'Don't worry about it. I don't want you to leave me.'

'I will never leave you, Stiles. Let's get you back to bed then.' You laid Stiles back down and got up to go back to your parent's room. As you stepped away from your bed up you felt a hand on your wrist keeping you from taking another step.

'Stay with me. Please don't leave me. Not now.' Stiles pleaded.

'Okay, let me get my pillow and a blanket and I will sleep on the floor. Give me a minute.' 

'No, you're not sleeping on the floor.' Stiles lifted up the covers, inviting you in.

'Only if you're sure.'

'Yes, now get in here. Please?' You obliged, crawling in next to Stiles. His back was turned to you. You spooned him, pulling yourself close to him, not wanting to be apart. He groaned in satisfaction. You put your arm around his waist and he pulled it close, intertwining your fingers with one another. 'Thank you Y/N.' 

'You're more than welcome, Stiles. Anything for you.' You planted a light kiss on his shoulder. Feeling tired, you let you eyelids close and body melt around Stiles and you sunk into the mattress. As you felt sleep slowly begin to take over your body you hear a light mumble.

'I love you, Y/N.'

'I love you too, Stilinski.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. All feedback is greatly appreciated


End file.
